follow the river
by worcester sauce
Summary: The story of an arrogant priestess, who ran away from her village under siege to an adventure, and a discovery of a new life. (Set during the two towers.)(OC Legolas) CHAPTER 6 IS UP! (Rated R for violence) R&R!
1. Siawyn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Siawyn, and I do not own Middle Earth, as they are Tolkiens creations.  
  
A/N: Hello! This is another one of my fics I have just started and hopefully it will be as fun to read for you guys as it is for me to write! I would just like to say that I am going to try to keep the descriptions in this story as close as the originals, there will be no made up environments or places picked out of the blue.  
  
Please review to tell me your thoughts on the story so far, and ways it can be improved!  
  
P.S I am looking for a beta (You may have noticed my spelling and grammar is not the best) who would be able to help me to keep as close to the truth as possible, and who knows the books well. It would be greatly appreciated (  
  
Aragorn looked westward towards the setting sun that leaked golden rays over the hills. His eyes caught a glimpse of the far off mountains that lay to the southeast. Somewhere, in that direction, Frodo and Sam were edging their way ever closer to the land of the enemy; but that was not the only thing that troubled his mind, in the dark gnarled forest in front of them, Merry and Pippin were wondering around alone in the dark. Their two horses were grazing not far from them.  
  
Gimli the dwarf sniffed the air, and scrunched up his bearded face in disgust. "The rotting corpse of an Orc smells even worse than the feet of my Grandfather!" He declared to the small group that consisted of only him, Aragorn, and Legolas the Elf. A few paces away from them a fire was blazing filled with the dead Orcs from the Rohirrium slaughter.  
  
"Then surely you have not smelt your own feet, master dwarf," Legolas replied with a smile. Gimli grunted something under his breath, and Aragorn laughed, drawn back to reality and away from his troubles.  
  
Legolas stopped laughing and turned towards the forest. Something had moved in the growing darkness, something small, but large enough to be---no the Rohirrium had left none alive, besides, those that may have survived would have run back to the foul lands from whence they came.  
  
"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn questioned the Elf, who was searching the blackness that his own mortal eyes could not penetrate.  
  
"Nothing, I think; the trees here are old, they move their roots and branches frequently," Legolas' swift answer had not settled his conscience, and Gimli was desperately squinting; but he could only see the silhouette of the trees with the moonlit sky beyond.  
  
Gimli yawned and warmed his rough hands on the fire, which consisted of the dead wood that they had found on the edge of the forest, and then he lay down on the cold ground beneath him. He looked at the starry sky above. "Who cares about old trees, with hearts blacker then coal! I have been running for several days, and now I would like to rest my weary body, and refresh myself with sleep," was Gimli's reply to the creeping shadows. His broad bladed axe lay on the ground next to him, and his hands cushioned his head from the stony floor.  
  
Aragorn sat down on the other side, hurling more dead wood into the fire whenever the flames dwindled. The orange flames twisted and turned, feeling the company with its warmth. Before long he two was drifting into sleep, he had not slept properly for the past three days, and now he knew Merry and Pippin were not dead, yet.  
  
Legolas rested his head on the rolled up Elven cloak Galadriel had given him just before they had left Lothlorien, the grey material was very light and surprisingly warm. He did not need much sleep, just rested his eyes and fell into deep thought, but still sharply aware of his surroundings.  
  
It had only been twenty minutes since the group had settled, when the bush, bordering a small part of the forest, began to rustle. Legolas listened intently, still keeping his eyes shut tight, so the intruder would not notice that he was awake.  
  
A small smudged face with dark green eyes peered over the top of the bush, parting its leafy branches with dirty fingers. The tall figure stood up straight, long, straight brown hair flowed a little past her lower back; and her pale dress hung down from her small shoulders, torn, ragged and smudged with dirt. She moved quietly from behind her shelter, thank the Gods they had not spotted her; she did not like the keen senses, of what was definitely an Elf, that had nearly discovered her hiding place.  
  
She stepped forward softly onto the ground, her bare feet picking their was delicately between twigs and stones. Her eyes darted towards the bags near the fire, there must be food in there; her stomach growled greedily just thinking about it, shh! A twig broke loudly beneath her right foot, the girl cursed her clumsiness, but no one had stirred, they must have been fast asleep! She crept forward quickly and she was now standing right next to the bag, the warmth of the fire flowing in her veins; she was lucky though, the cold did not bother her.  
  
Her pale hand moved cautiously towards one of the bags, her fingers skimming around the edge of the soft leathery fabric. After she had found food, they may have more cloaks. Bread---there must be some in there, and fruits--- her fingers closed around the loop that was holding it shut.  
  
"What are you doing child?" A firm hand gripped her wrist, she closed her eyes; she had been so close! - And they would probably want to kill her now, for theft or something. The other two, who had been asleep before, were stirring. There was still time though, time to get away!  
  
She tugged her hand hard, free from the strong grip of the Elf, twisting it in the way she had been taught. Legolas had been surprised when she had fought back, twisting her wrist withdrawing his grip skillfully, and even more so as she started scrambling back to the forest from where she had emerged. He leapt off the ground and followed her; there was no way she would make it back to the forest without him catching her. He grabbed her by the waist and held her tight to his chest, she was trying to kick him as hard as she could, he pulled her arm behind her back and twisted it slightly, stopping any more of her tricks. She winced with pain and stopped kicking.  
  
Aragorn stood up, startled from his sleep. Legolas was now only a few paces away, and a very feisty young female was gripped tightly by him around the waist. Aragorn walked towards them, then stood, just half a pace from her. Her eyes opened, and she scowled at him; but to her surprise the tall dark man in front of her was smiling.  
  
"Hungry were you little one?" he said lifting her chin so he could look at her face. It was striking and handsome in a feminine way. The girl spat in his face as a reply; but gasped as the Elf gripped her waist tighter and twisted her arm a little more. Gimli was watching from behind with amusement, leaning on his axe. Aragorn ignored her violence. "Are you a spy of the enemy?" Aragorn questioned her suspiciously.  
  
"That depends on who your enemy is, whether it is or is not mine!" she replied defiantly. Aragorn smiled at her blunt remark.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked casually, another question.  
  
"What is yours and I will tell you mine?!" she replied, glancing at the dwarf still leaning on his axe.  
  
"Aragorn son of Arathorn, that is Gimli son of Gloin, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"Well mine is Siawyn. Now," she drew a shallow breath, "if you would be so kind as to ask your friend 'Prince' here," she nodded her head back to Legolas, "to maybe loosen his grip, I fear I may lose an arm, or worse, suffocate. If you do wish to kill me though, I beg for a swift death, maybe my throat cut, but that is just a suggestion." Aragorn laughed and nodded at Legolas, he softened his grip, but still did not let go.  
  
"Siawyn," he repeated to himself, then grinned as he said to her, "Siawyn, we do not wish to kill you," her eyes widened, they would not dare! "or harm you in anyway," Aragorn added quickly noticing her terrified expression. "But what is a young lady like your self doing in such a cold and dreary place, on the edge of the dreaded Fangorn forest?"  
  
"Is that really any of your business?" she asked him dryly.  
  
"No, I suppose it is not," he replied, "but it is, if you wish to have a share in our food." Siawyn's eyes lit up.  
  
"Give me some food, and I will tell you," Aragorn nodded, and Legolas freed her from his grip. She sat down next to the fire and rubbed her hands together. Glancing nervously around her. Aragorn opened one of the bags, un- wrapped a piece of Lembas bread, and then handed it to Siawyn. She ate it quickly, and once she had finished it, she found that that small piece of bread alone, had been enough to satisfy her hunger. She looked around at the others; everyone was looking at her, making her feel self conscious, but ignored them anyway. Siawyn brushed the crumbs from her dress and stood up. As she stood so did Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"I do not wish to be of any nuisance to you for longer then I already have. So thank you for the food, and goodbye." Siawyn started walking back.  
  
"You are forgetting something, are you not," said Legolas. Siawyn stopped and rolled her eyes, they were going to let her eat, and then kill her. She walked back to Legolas and stood in front of him.  
  
"Oh, am I, my 'Lord Prince'?" she said feigning innocence, and adding a disrespectful emphasis on his royal title. Legolas' eyes flashed dangerously, but Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We are not about to let, a young woman walk all alone in these lands, whether you like it or not." Aragorn stated.  
  
Oh this was just fantastic, thought Legolas, Aragorn has found a stray girl, and now wants to take her along with them, therefore she was now their responsibility. He looked angrily at him. Aragorn smiled, his friend, he could tell, did not like the attitude of this girl, and she did not like him.  
  
"Are you saying that I am incompetent to look after myself, just because I am a female." Aragorn smiled again, this girl may be young but she was quick.  
  
"I am only saying that you may not find enough food for your self, you have no weapons, and, yes you are female." Siawyn gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I can look after myself!" she replied.  
  
"Fine then, off you go," Aragorn shooed her away with his hands, but she stood there. Siawyn looked towards the forest, she would prefer to be here then back there; that was true. At least she had food here, even if she did not like some of the company. Aragorn walked up to her and took her arm, leading her back to the warm fire. "You will be safer here then out there, and we have food."  
  
"I will stay," Siawyn declared, and sat herself down. Aragorn took off his grey Elven cloak and handed it to her. Siawyn muttered a halfhearted thank you.  
  
"Now for your side of the bargain," Legolas said coldly. Siawyn ignored his tone of voice.  
  
"Alright I will tell you something; I have run away from the city from where I have lived for a large part of my life," she said quietly.  
  
"And why would that be," Gimli said sitting down again, he liked this girl, she was no pushover.  
  
"It was under siege, and I did not wish to be captured by the enemy, and suffer the consequences of being found by an enemy man. So I ran away," she said, "I can look after myself, though, because I am a priestess."  
  
That would explain the manner of which she fought his grip, thought Legolas. Aragorn smiled to himself, a priestess. Gimli even looked shocked.  
  
"There is no doubt that you are too young to be a priestess, Siawyn," Legolas said, it was his time to add a mocking tone of voice to her name. Siawyn looked at him for a moment with utter annoyance.  
  
"I am a priestess," she said coldly, "in my fifth year of training, Prince." Legolas nodded, that made sense. "Now I have told you, something about myself, what is it you are doing, so far from your lands?"  
  
"That will be explained when we know more about you, and whether we can trust you," said Aragorn, Siawyn nodded grimly and wrapped herself tightly in the thick grey coat Aragorn had handed her, then stared deep into the fire. She was feeling rather tired, and it had been a while since she had had a decent amount of food in her stomach.  
  
Soon her eyelids began to droop, and she fell asleep. It was only once she had drifted off when the company themselves could sleep, and they took it in turns to watch her, along with the mysterious landscape they had settled in.  
  
A/N So what do you think? Please review to tell me ( 


	2. Under the eaves of Fangorn

Disclaimer: There are some sentences of this story that are Tolkien's work, because I have based my story alongside his of the two towers and return of the king. I have done this so I can stay as true as I can to his wonderful story.  
  
A/N: Hi everybody, here is chapter 2, exquisitely bettered by my beta Miriellar. Thank you so much! Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 1! Well, I have tried to put in more descriptions, so please review to tell me what you think of them, and of the characters! Hope you all have fun reading it!  
  
~  
  
When Siawyn woke, the Dawn had only just broken. The barren countryside was shrouded in a grey mist, which hung in the air a pace above the cold dew ridden ground. The cloak that kept her warm was wet with dew; she stood and shook it out as best she could. The others were still sleeping, and there was still time for her to run away if she wanted. Siawyn decided against it, she had already been in Fangorn for what seemed like a week, and she did not wish to continue living there, especially with a meager supply of food.  
  
In the bush where she had hidden, there were some small black berries, so Siawyn slipped quietly over to it.  
  
"Trying to run away again are we?" Legolas' voice whispered in her ear. Siawyn ignored him and started picking away at the shriveled berries in front of her. She had become bored of them as they were one of her only food sources in the forest, and they were bitter, but they were food.  
  
"No," she replied ruefully. Then paused, "Besides, there seems to be no chance of me escaping when there is an Elven Prince watching me incessantly. Do you never need any sleep?" Legolas smiled at her laced sarcasm as he reached over her shoulder and picked a small berry off the bush then took his place before the crackling fire. He ate it, but found that the taste left much to be desired.  
  
"I prefer not to when there is a chance you are an enemy," he answered casually.  
  
"Maybe I can settle that for you Legolas. If you think I am a spy of the Dark Lord Sauron, you are wrong. And I very much doubt that an Elven Prince would be a servant of his, so therefore we must be allies." Legolas seemed content with her answer.  
  
Aragorn stirred on the cold ground where he had been sleeping, and sat up straight. He glanced over at Siawyn who was sitting with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, grey cloak still around her shoulders.  
  
"Siawyn, you have missed much this night," Aragorn said drowsily. Siawyn gazed around at the landscape; nothing seemed different. "You must sleep like the dead," Siawyn frowned at the remark, then noticed some drag lines and upturned dirt not ten paces from the camp. She looked around, something was missing.  
  
"The horses?!" she exclaimed anxiously.  
  
"They dragged their pickets in the night," said Gimli drearily. They were on the eaves of Fangorn, and endless leagues lay between them and the Rohirrim, their only friends in this dangerous land.  
  
"That was not the only account of what happened. An old man came, but said nothing, he just stood there, and then disappeared," Aragorn added.  
  
"Saruman," Siawyn whispered.  
  
"You know of him?" Legolas asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Yes," she replied bluntly.  
  
"Then you are a spy, a spy of his!" Legolas jumped to his feet, drawing one of his knives from its Elven sheath, but Siawyn looked appalled at the accusation.  
  
"I know of him! I do not know him!" Siawyn replied loudly getting to her feet, and stepping closer to the suspicious elf. Legolas did not relax, or break his gaze. Aragorn stood between them, and then turned to Siawyn.  
  
"What is it you know?" he asked calmly. Siawyn pulled her gaze from the fuming elf to Aragorn.  
  
"I know he is the traitor," she spoke quietly through clenched teeth, "The traitor who must have led the attack on our defenseless village." Siawyn spat on the ground to avert the evil that the mention of his name might bring. Legolas relaxed and sheathed his knife, but did not apologize for his abrupt accusation.  
  
Gimli grinned at his Elven friend. Legolas was not normally one to jump to conclusions, and he found the Elf's great dislike for the young girl amusing. "Do not forget about that old man!" said Gimli, "I should be happier if I could see the print of a boot."  
  
"Why would that make you happy?" said Legolas, still frustrated with the heated argument.  
  
"Because an old man with feet that leave marks might be no more then he seemed," said Gimli as he stamped his feet in the cold and flapped his arms, it had been a cold night and they had only had one blanket apiece.  
  
"Maybe," said the Elf; "But a heavy print would leave no mark here: the grass is deep and would take much force to make a print."  
  
"That would not baffle a ranger," Gimli continued, "Aragorn can read a bend in a blade; but I do not expect he will find anything, it was a phantom of Saruman I saw. For all we know he could be watching us now." Gimli looked around.  
  
"That may well be true Gimli," said Aragorn, "but you said the horses must have been scared away. I do not agree though, as I did not hear the noises of terrified beasts in the night. There is no point in asking Siawyn though, as she slept quite happily through the whole thing." Aragorn grinned at her, and Siawyn smiled for what must have been the first time since they had met her the night before.  
  
"I will have you know Aragorn that I was incredibly tired. Last night has been the first time I have slept properly for weeks!" Siawyn's eyes twinkled, now far more relaxed then she was, they were no longer dark with anger like they had been before.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn turned to the Elf, "did you hear the noises of a terrified beast?"  
  
"No, I heard them clearly. But for the darkness and our fear, I should have guessed that they were beasts, wild with some sudden gladness. They spoke as horses will when they meet a friend they have long missed."  
  
"I thought as much, but I cannot solve this riddle until they return. Come it is light let us search this ground for signs of our lost friends," said Aragorn as he dropped to his knees and began searching the ground for tell tale signs of what may have happened the day of the slaughter. Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas searched for some time. Siawyn stayed by the fire, packing away their belongings and blankets. She could be of no use to them in this search, as she did not know exactly what they were looking for.  
  
"Here! At last we find news!" cried Aragorn to his searching friends. He was by the old watch-fire, and there was a broken brooch in his hands in the shape of a leaf. They were to far away for Siawyn to here them properly, but she could still hear them talking enthusiastically as they crawled along the ground, retracing the steps of their hobbit friends.  
  
Siawyn had never seen a hobbit, only had she heard of one. They were the kind of beings she heard of in the tales she was told when she was younger. She had also had second thoughts about the existence of Elves, but that proof was in front of her now. Tall, elegant and skilful; Siawyn frowned, and arrogant and suspicious. Something told her that all Elves could not be like that. In her five years of training, Siawyn had been taught many things about the ways of Elves, as they were skilled with herbs and healing, and she admired them for that. This particular Elf was beginning to change her view on their race, but she decided not to view them all with only her judgement of him.  
  
The company walked back towards her, each one looked happier after their search.  
  
"What news do you have of your friends?" Siawyn asked Aragorn politely.  
  
"We have found that they have escaped both the Orcs, and the Riders of Rohan!" said Aragorn cheerfully, "What luck they have! They then entered into the forest. We must follow them since need drove them into that dark place." Siawyn nodded.  
  
"I do not know which daunts me more, Fangorn, or the thought of the long road through Rohan on foot," said Gimli, "but," he brightened, "we have a guide who has survived the darkness."  
  
The company picked up their belongings. They picked up their belongings, put out the fire and started walking.  
  
"Wait," said Siawyn as she darted off behind the bush she had been hiding behind previously. She reemerged with a long weapon carried like a staff in her right hand, base to the ground and blade in the air. It was a long wooden pole, decorated with intricate patterns, and on one end a sharp blade was attached to the wood. She span the whole thing in her hands absent mindedly, even though the deadly looking staff was as tall as her, and she walked back towards the group. The company watched in amazement, she was spinning it effortlessly, so skillful at it that she did not even have to concentrate. Legolas did his best to ignore her effectiveness with the weapon. In his mind, women should never be warriors, although he had met a few that had other ideas to that statement; and it seemed Siawyn was one of them.  
  
"That is a nice weapon you have got there," said Gimli, not really knowing of what kind it was, Legolas was also puzzled, but he had seen something of that kind before. Siawyn smiled and stopped spinning it, using it like a staff to pick her way through the stones back towards them. She pulled Aragorn's cloak over her head and offered it back to him. Aragorn refused, it did not look like her dress was particularly warm.  
  
He took the staff from her to get a good look. The wood was light but extremely hard, and in some parts it looked like it was made with a kind of silver metal. It was decorated with writing of gold, but in a lot of places it was green and brown, blending it into the user's background, eliminating the chances of being detected. The blade was sharp and fashioned to be the shape of a leaf, and in some parts the edge pointed, the effect was useful in inflicting as much damage into the enemy as possible.  
  
Aragorn tried to swing it, but found that using the weapon needed a lot of practice. "I think I will stick to my sword and daggers," Aragorn said cheerfully as he handed Siawyn's weapon back to her. He was worried that if he swung it, he might accidentally injure someone, or himself. Siawyn laughed.  
  
"This weapon demands a lot of practice, Aragorn. I was taught to use it, and had to practice with it every day, for the past ten years of my life," she brushed the patterns on the pole with her finger tips then pointed the blade of the staff towards the forest. "Well it seems as good a time as any to head off." She said and then walked alongside Aragorn, making sure her staff was not aimed at a tree. Her first experience with the trees had made her more wary of her blade and its victims.  
  
The trees did not like sharp objects, or Gimli's metal axe, which he kept defensively by his side as he walked. ~ A/N: So what do you think of chapter 2? Please review to tell me! 


	3. Gandalf

The time passed swiftly and it was not long before Aragorn's sharp eyes found more signs of their friends, but they were only light footprints, and not much could be discerned.  
  
As they plunged in deeper, the forest floor became dry and was littered with dead leaves. Thinking that the fugitives would have stayed near water, they kept close to the river Entwash and soon enough they came across where Merry and Pippin had rested. There, plain for everyone to see, were the footprints of two hobbits, one somewhat smaller then the other.  
  
"This is good tidings!" said Aragorn. "Yet the marks are two days old. And it seems that at this point the hobbits left the water-side." He brushed the ground with his fingertips, a frown on his face. He knew now the dilemma they faced.  
  
"Then what shall we do now?" said Gimli. "We cannot pursue them through the thickness of Fangorn. We have come ill supplied and unless they spring out of the ground sometime soon, we shall be of no use to them, except to sit down beside them and show our friendship by starving together."  
  
"If that is indeed all we can do, then we must do that," said Aragorn. "Let us go on." Siawyn did not think it was a particularly good idea, but decided to keep her views to herself. There was no doubt that they were not needed. Besides, she thought bitterly, she was a woman. She rolled her eyes and stared at the back of Legolas who had ignored her and continued behind his comrades. Sighing heavily she followed them, although she did so with great reluctance.  
  
They came to a dead end. With weariness settling about them they dismally looked up at a rock wall with its steps leading to a high shelf. The suns rays shone on it, making the forest look a little less gloomy. Legolas was looking about himself, a pensive look on his fair features.  
  
"This forest is indeed old, so old that it almost makes me feel young," said Legolas. "So old and full of memory."  
  
Siawyn did not know what to make of that particular sentence and sarcastically raised an eyebrow, though she still held her tongue. It did not take a wizard or an Elf to guess that the forest was old. Anyone who entered it would have felt that straight away.  
  
"Let us go up and look around," Siawyn suggested. Aragorn nodded and they started climbing. He had noticed strange marks that were alongside that of their hobbit friends, and was quite sure they had been this way too, but with someone else.  
  
Legolas stood up from where he was kneeling and looked of the heads of the trees to the plains from where they had come.  
  
"We have journeyed a long way round," said he said with an almost undetectable edge of irritation. "We could have come here safe together if we had left the great river on the second or third day we struck West. Few can foresee whither their road will lead them, till they come to its end."  
  
"That is true Legolas, but we would never have met Siawyn then. Would we," said Aragorn stirring up his friend. Siawyn smiled at Legolas, feigning innocence; Legolas did not react, except to clench his fists in frustration. If only they had come that way.  
  
"But we did not wish to come to Fangorn," Gimli said, melting the ice.  
  
"Yet we are here---," Siawyn began, but was cut off by Legolas.  
  
"--- and nicely caught in the net," he said. "Look."  
  
"At what?" asked Siawyn. Legolas looked at her with annoyance.  
  
"As if you did not know already," he whispered angrily, only loud enough for her to hear. "There among the trees!"  
  
"Where, I have not Elf eyes!" exclaimed Gimli.  
  
"Hush, speak more softly! Look!" said Legolas pointing for the Dwarf to see. "Down in the wood, back the way we have just come. It is he! Cannot you see him, passing from tree to tree?"  
  
"I see now!" hissed Gimli. "Look Aragorn! Did I not warn you? There is the man. In dirty grey rags, that is why I could not see him before, he was camouflaged."  
  
Siawyn looked down at where Legolas was pointing. Sure enough, there was an old beggar man, walking wearily and leaning on his an old staff. Siawyn gazed wide eyed at the figure. No, it could not be Saruman, could it?  
  
Gimli could no longer bare the suspense and burst out, "Quick Legolas, bend your bow! It is Saruman! Do not let him speak he will put a spell on us!"  
  
Siawyn shook her head, as the figure neared; she did not think it resembled the figure of Saruman, but could not tell yet.Legolas bent his bow, but held the arrow loosely not fitting it to the string.  
  
"Wait!" hissed Siawyn. Legolas just grew ever more suspicious.  
  
"You would like that, would you not Siawyn?" he replied dryly. Aragorn frowned at his friend's unkind words. To speak candidly, he thought his friend's judgement was unfair.  
  
"No, she is right, we must define whether it is or is not a beggar man first before we make assumptions. Watch." Siawyn gripped her staff in case.  
  
Suddenly the old man picked up his pace and came with surprising speed to the base of the cliff. For some time he stood there, silently observing those who were looking down at him in suspicion. A hood shadowed his face, and above the hood was a wide brimmed hat. Only his grey beard was visible to those above.  
  
At last the old man spoke. "Well met indeed my friends, I wish to speak with you," he paused. "Will you come down, or shall I come up?" Without stopping for an answer the man began to climb up the rough cliff face.  
  
"Now! Stop him Legolas!" cried Gimli with urgency.  
  
"Did I not say I wished to speak with you?" said the man hearing Gimli's hastened words. "Put down your bow master Elf." With that Legolas' bow and arrow fell from his hands, and his arms hung loose at his sides.  
  
"And you master Dwarf, pray take your hand from your axe till I am up! You will not need such arguments." The old man carried on climbing up the tree. "Well met, I say again!" said the old man who now stood only a few feet away. Once he had climbed up the ledge he stopped, leaning on his staff as if to gather his breath, though it did not seem like he was breathing heavily. Siawyn narrowed her eyes, anyone who had climbed a cliff face as fast as he would surely be panting. The old man thrust his head forwards, peering at them from under his hood. His keen eyes glinting from beneath it.  
  
"And what may you be doing in these parts? An Elf, a Man, a dwarf all clad in Elvish fashion," his eyes rested on Siawyn for a moment with surprise. "And a woman? I have no doubt there is a tale worth hearing about! It is not often that such things are seen here."  
  
Aragorn looked the old man up and down suspiciously. "You speak as if you know Fangorn well. Is that so?"  
  
"Not well, that would be the study of many lives," said the old man. "But I come here now and again."  
  
"Might we know your name? The morning passes and we have an errand that cannot be delayed." Aragorn questioned.  
  
"As for what I wished to say; I have said it! What may you be doing, and what tale do you have to tell. As for my name!" The old man broke off, laughing softly and for a long time. Siawyn shivered, to her Aragorn also looked uncomfortable. As for Gimli, he was running his finger over his axe- haft impatiently, and Legolas, well, quite frankly, Siawyn did not care."My name," the man started again. "Have you not guessed it already! There is no doubt that you have heard it before! Come tell me of your tale."  
  
The company of four stood silent, not uttering a word let alone an answer.  
  
"There are some who would doubt that your tale is fit to tell," the man continued. "But I do know something of it. You are on the trail of two hobbits, I believe. Yes hobbits. Do not stare as if you have not heard that word before! You have, and so have I! Well, they climbed up here the day before yesterday; and they met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Still the company stayed silent. Siawyn was not sure about the others; but it certainly did not comfort her. "Now I have no doubt that you want to know where they have been taken? I can give you news of that. But," the man looked around. "Why are we still standing? Your errand is no longer as urgent as you thought. Let us sit down and be more at ease." In Gimli's mind it seemed the errand became even more urgent then before.  
  
The old man turned, and began making his way towards a heap of rocks at the bottom of the cliff face behind. Suddenly the others began to stir, as if a spell had been broken. Aragorn drew his sword, Gimli's hand that had been held just above his axe-haft lifted it, and Legolas picked up his bow. Siawyn's strange weapon was already grasped firmly in her hands and aimed at the old man. The man took no notice of them, but stooped and sat himself on a low flat stone. Then his grey cloak drew apart, and beneath was a garment shinning a brilliant white.  
  
"Saruman!" cried Siawyn. Anger pulsed through her body, as if it were replacing her blood. She sprung towards him with her staff aimed at his chest. The others behind her stood still with the shock of Siawyn's rush as she ran forward with an attack of frenzied heat. Legolas knew she must have been angry, common sense told him that, but he could not sense it. If she had been angry before with him, then she must be double that and more now! The group of three left behind by Siawyn, jumped into action.  
  
Amazingly the old man was too quick for her. He leapt to his feet and onto a large mossy rock. There the man stood, tall and towering above them. His hood and grey robes flung away by a sudden wind, and now his pure white garments gleamed in the sunlight, he no longer looking bent and frail, power radiated from him. He lifted his staff and Siawyn's staff leaped from her hands and fell ringing to the ground, she stopped with surprise. Aragorn's sword blazed red with a sudden fire in his motionless hand and he let go in surprised, rubbing his slightly burnt palm. To their surprise Legolas gave a great shout and shot an arrow high into the air: it vanished in a flash of flame.  
  
"Mithrandir!" he cried. "Mithrandir!"  
  
Mithra what? Thought Siawyn; that Elf was weirder then she thought. All stood gazing at him at a loss for words. He stood dressed totally from head to toe in white, he had a white beard, and beneath his deep brows, his eyes shone brighter then rays of sunlight. Siawyn could feel a great power emitting from him; this did not change her suspicions. Did men not say that Saruman was Saruman the white?  
  
She glanced at the others who were standing stock still, with a mixture of joy and fear on their faces. It looked like they were spellbound! It was up to her to take her revenge. Siawyn jumped forwards again towards her staff, but quick as a flash of lightning, Legolas' arms were back around her waist; restraining her. He was in between her and sweet revenge, and most probably under the influence of Saruman! She kicked him hard in the shin, Legolas winced with pain, and then Siawyn twisted out of his grip. Once she was free from him she jumped forwards and pulled her staff off the ground, aiming it at the wizard's chest and running forwards, dodging the large stones as she flew across the ground. Suddenly she ran into a clear barrier, unable to reach her destination of embedding her staff in the foul chest of the being she despised most in the whole of Middle Earth.  
  
Siawyn ran with such speed and force that as soon as the knife on her staff touched the barrier, it rammed back into her chest. She fell to the floor clutching the area where she had been hit, and breathing heavily. Maybe she should have left the group when she had the chance. The base of her staff had not broken the skin properly, only grazed it, some blood was seeping out, but it was not much. The staff base was not particularly thin, but her chest would be bruised heavily by it, and an inch higher it would most likely have broken her neck. Tears welled up in her eyes, she closed them; her collarbone was probably broken! Do not cry! Do not cry! She thought to herself. There was no way she could show any sign of weakness.  
  
The man stepped off the rock and bent down to take a good look at the young girl in front of him. The place where her staff had rammed into her was bright red beneath her now torn dress, and it was most likely like the bruise there would turn from red to black. He had not meant to inflict that much damage onto her. Aragorn ran to her side, his joy diminished, as he pulled the torn and slightly blood stained part of her dress apart more so he could get a good look at the wound. Siawyn, though in pain, made sure the hole was not so big as to reveal herself to the world. Gimli was peering over the two heads, looking distressed, and Legolas stood behind with a small smile on his face. Served her right for charging on a wizard! Aragorn noted Legolas' amused _expression and ignored it as much as he could.  
  
Siawyn opened her eyes, the wizard moved closer to touch her wound but she wriggled back with fear. Moaning when she did so, as it hurt so much when she moved.  
  
"I am not Saruman, young lady," said the wizard. Siawyn was not totally convinced by his answer, her eyes shifted from his face to that of Aragorn's.  
  
"This is Gandalf," Aragorn said softly to her.  
  
"Gandalf," the old man repeated the name as if it had long not been used. "Yes, that was my name." He stood up and walked back to the rock, picking up his grey cloak and hat. That name did not mean anything to Siawyn. Aragorn looked back up at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas and I should tend to your wounds. Stay here," said Aragorn. Before Siawyn could turn down the help, mostly Legolas', Aragorn got up to leave taking Legolas by the arm with him.  
  
"We shall return soon Gandalf, take care of Siawyn while we are getting the herbs that are needed. We shall talk later, for I fear this matter presses harder then the later," he added, not only thinking about the herbs for Siawyn's wound but something entirely different. They climbed back down the cliff into the forest.  
  
Gandalf smiled at Siawyn, and Gimli sat down on the floor next to her. "So Siawyn, you thought I was Saruman, did you not?" Gandalf said quietly to her. Gimli's shock of Siawyn's rush was now gone and the dwarf looked extremely happy to have this old man with him. Siawyn paused for a second before answering.  
  
"Yes, that is what I thought," she said slowly. "Does Saruman not walk these woods, dressed in white, like yourself?" Gandalf smiled at her answer.  
  
"Yes he does, or used to. Some could say that I am Saruman now; but that will be explained later, when Aragorn returns with Legolas. For now you must trust me." Siawyn found it hard to trust people at their first meeting, especially if the meeting had been as dramatic as theirs had; Siawyn had only just began trusting Aragorn and Gimli. But something in Gandalf's voice reassured her that he would not break that trust. Gandalf smiled as her face relaxed, he saw her staff and picked it up handing it back to her. The blade was not scratched, or damaged in anyway, and neither was the pole.  
  
"Here is your Zanbatou," he said, using the correct name for the dangerous staff. He noticed the designs on it, and the metal...mithril. 


	4. Suspitions revealed

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long! But it was the skl hols, then skl camp, so I wasn't at home very much. I hope you all like this chapter, as it was great fun for me to write so read and review!. And thanks sooooo much to my wonderful beta Miriellar!!!!!!!!!  
  
The late morning sun broke through the tress, soothing the elf's irritated and restless spirit. Though he said naught; Aragorn was well aware of the elf's discomfort; he could sense it emanating from him in waves.  
  
The two companions steadily climbed back down the cliff face. Aragorn knew exactly what he was searching for and led the way silently.  
  
'Why did Aragorn have to bring me?' Thought Legolas to himself; somewhat broodingly, his friend could easily have managed it alone and he resented the ulterior motive.  
  
Soon enough, they came across a large patch of green herbs which Aragorn quickly began picking.  
  
"Why did you need me to come, Aragorn?" Legolas questioned him; Aragorn smiled at the bluntness of his question, he knew that his friend would have preferred to talk with Gandalf.  
  
"I think you know. I wanted to talk about something,"  
  
Legolas sighed, irritated by Aragorn's actions. He had no intentions of calling a truce with the girl; he did not have a problem with her being female, it was her attitude that irked him.  
  
"Why do you dislike Siawyn so much as to laugh at her pain Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn was no longer smiling; it was not like the Elf to laugh at someone at a time like that. Legolas looked away from him, not knowing the answer to the question himself.  
  
"I can understand why you did not like her when we met; and why you were suspicious, but that does not explain your judgment of her now. Elves are able to sense emotions, you would be able to tell if she was lying or not. I could, even though I am not of Elf kind. Surely if you knew she was lying you would tell me. Would you not?"  
  
Even though Aragorn was not of Elf kind, he was very good at uncovering hidden emotions, to Legolas' despair.  
  
"Yes," said Legolas truthfully, "but the truth is I cannot not tell. Clouds of mist that my own senses cannot penetrate shroud her emotions! It has never happened to me before and I know not what to make of it!"  
  
Aragorn smiled, and Legolas looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What is it that you find so amusing?"  
  
"Nothing my friend," Aragorn answered.  
  
"Well it must be something, unlike her I can still sense yours," Legolas asked, demanding to know what he was hiding from him.  
  
"You will know in good time," Aragorn answered a second time; clearly he was frustrating the Elf. "There is no use in pestering me, Legolas," Aragorn added coolly, before the Elf could inquire any further. "Maybe it is because she is a priestess?" he added, to stop Legolas' questions further. He knew it had nothing to do whether she was a priestess or not; there was more power behind it than that.  
  
"No. I have met them before," Legolas replied; he had lived a very long life and traveled around, though not as much as Aragorn.  
  
"So, because you could not tell if she spoke the truth, you became suspicious. But; my friend is it really wise to act on the phrase, 'Guilty till proven innocent?' I have always preferred, 'innocent until proven guilty.' But seeing as this is new to you, as in judging people the normal mortal way, I can forgive you." Aragorn grinned. "But, try to be more polite to her, I know she seems more arrogant than your kind, or women on the whole; but we are trying to get her to trust us, and maybe she does trust Gimli and I, but she does not trust you."  
  
Legolas nodded, he would try but did not want to promise anything.  
  
Aragorn stood from his place on the mossy ground, his fingers nimbly tying the string on a small green pouch that was now home to the important herbs.  
  
"Come; we have much to talk about with Gandalf," said Aragorn and turned to continue walking back. Legolas had always been arrogant, and now he has met someone not unlike himself. Aragorn smiled to himself again. Watching the two would be very interesting for sure!  
~  
  
Siawyn inspected her staff. There was no scratch to be found; that was no surprise though. Aragorn and Legolas had been gone for sometime. The herb grew in relatively near places and could easily have been found by now and she did not quite understand their absence.  
  
If her eyes did not deceive her, then the very herb they needed was growing in abundance only ten meters away.  
  
She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes; now she was the one being obstinate and irritating.  
  
Her chest did not hurt that much anymore; maybe she was exaggerating when she thought she had a broken collarbone. Siawyn turned to look at the old wizard; he was sitting on a flat rock smoking pipe weed. Priestesses were not aloud to smoke.  
  
"Ouch! That was my finger Legolas," cried the familiar voice of Aragorn as Legolas pulled himself over the steep ledge. Legolas muttered an apology down to his friend. Aragorn followed not far behind. Siawyn smiled at him, and then pointed to the patch of green behind her.  
  
"Oh," was Aragorn's reply, he had seen the herbs before but he had needed the time to talk with Legolas. "Never mind, we had a nice walk." Legolas sat down on a rock next to Gandalf sullenly. Ordinarily he would help; as an Elf he had skills with healing, but he decided to let Aragorn try. He was also quite sure that if he went near her wound, she would not be too friendly. Aragorn rubbed the herbs together between his fingers. The leaves oozed a soapy green liquid that he then rubbed onto Siawyn's wounds. They began to feel better almost immediately.  
  
Siawyn rested on a stretch of soft springy grass; the rays of the midday sun warmed her all over, making her feel drowsy. Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf were seated only just a pace away, deep in conversation. Siawyn decided not to disturb them with the ignorant questions that still haunted her. She guessed that they had very important things to discuss that related to some kind of quest they were on, or their Halfling friends were. Her sister had mentioned something to her about a dark period that was coming and an old alliance, but that was before she-  
  
"Siawyn," Aragorn disturbed her train of thought. "We are leaving, Gandalf has given us good news of our friends, and they are safe. We must make our way to Rohan and to the city of Edoras."  
  
Rohan, was that not under siege? Siawyn had tried to make her way on foot through the plains to warn the other villages, but bands of Orcs were there before her, smoke choked the horizon.  
  
"Rohan? When I was there last the Orcs were burning and plundering the villages!" Siawyn said in a pained whisper. "Everyone is dead!"  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Saruman has not ventured far into those lands yet. He is still strengthening his forces, but there is no doubt he may have began to plague them already. But Eomer has slain many of the enemy and saved many villages." Siawyn tried to choke back tears. Maybe she was still alive.  
  
Legolas looked quizzically at Siawyn.  
  
"He did not save mine!"  
  
Siawyn said quietly; tears nearly brimming her eyes as memories assaulted her. She stood up carefully, wincing slightly before wiping the tears quickly away. To Aragorn it seemed that she had been hiding something, that maybe the siege on her village had been more disturbing for her then she let on.  
  
"Well, are we leaving or not?" she said briskly, picking up he staff. "Are we going on up the cliff face or back the way we came? Because if we continue onwards we will reach Isengard, and surely we do not wish to meet Saruman yet?"  
  
"It seems that young Siawyn has gotten to know these woods well in the weeks she has stayed here!" said Gandalf amused at her knowledge, Aragorn had mentioned that she was a priestess, so she must have been of some importance in her village. She was already taller then a normal human woman but also very slender; her eyes glinted with a cleverness that was not normally seen among her kind.  
  
"And yes, we shall go back the way you came, until we reach the forests edge"  
  
Siawyn nodded respectfully at the wizard before descending down the cliff. She had been taught about the Istari, and how they were really rather wise; of that she now had no doubt.  
  
Gimli and Legolas followed.  
  
"Aragorn," whispered Gandalf. "Have you noticed anything different about Siawyn from your own kind?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I noticed it the minute I saw her, she is nearly as tall as I. The first night it took some time for Legolas to detect her movements, and he is of Elven kind!" Aragorn started climbing down as Gandalf followed behind, still thinking of the possible origins of the girl.  
  
"I have a fair idea, but I shall not mention it till I am sure," Gandalf said quietly to his friend.  
  
They did not speak again until they stood upon the green grass just beyond the eaves of Fangorn.  
  
"Alas!" cried Legolas. "The horses have not returned, it shall be a long and weary walk." It would take along time, especially with an injured girl slowing them down further. It was not her fault though; he told himself, she had thought he was Saruman and with good reason. He smiled to think of the wounds she may have inflicted if it had not been a wizard.  
  
"I shall not walk! Time presses!" and with that Gandalf raised his head and gave a long whistle. So piercing and clear it was, the others were amazed it had emitted from those old bearded lips. Three times he whistled. Then in the distanced the echoing of hoof beats were heard, so faintly at first that none but Aragorn could hear them with his ear pressed to the ground, then growing stronger and clearer to a quick beat.  
  
"There is more then one horse coming," stated Aragorn.  
  
"But of course, we are of too greater burden for just one," replied Gandalf.  
  
"There are three!" Cried Siawyn. "One of dark grey, a smaller lighter one, but in front of them, there is a great white horse; I have seen none like him before!"  
  
Legolas looked ahead, and sure enough he could see them in the distance, but she was a mere mortal, even Aragorn and Gandalf could not see that far ahead! Siawyn is not what she appears.  
  
"Nor will you again," said Gandalf. "That is Shadowfax the chief of the Mearas, lords of horses, and not even Theoden king of Rohan has ever looked on a better horse. Does he not shine like silver, and run as smoothly as a swift stream? He has come for me: the horse of the White Rider. We are going to battle together."  
  
Siawyn's eyes widened, not only by the majestic horse Lord, but also at the mention of battle. The great horse came striding up the slope before them; his coat glistening and his mane flowing in the wind of his speed. The two others followed now far behind. As soon as Shadowfax saw Gandalf he checked his pace and whinnied loudly; then trotting gently forward he stooped his proud head and nuzzled against the old wizard's neck.  
  
Gandalf caressed him. "It is a long way from Rivendell my friend," he said; "but you are wise and swift and come at need. Far let us ride now together, and part not in this world again!"  
  
Soon the other horses arrived in front of them awaiting orders.  
  
"We go to Meduseld, the hall of your master Theoden," said Gandalf addressing them gravely. They bowed their heads. "Time presses, so with your leave, my friends, we will ride. We beg you to use all the speed you can. Hasufel shall bear Aragorn and Siawyn, Arod shall bear Legolas. I will set Gimli before me, and by his leave, Shadowfax shall bear us both.  
  
"Now I know some of the nights riddle!" said Legolas. "Whether they fled at first in fear, or not, our horses met Shadowfax their chieftain and greeted him with joy! Did you know that he was at hand Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes I knew," said the wizard. "I bent my thought upon him, bidding him to make haste; for yesterday he was away in the south of his land. Swiftly may he bear me back again!"  
  
Aragorn pulled himself into the saddle on Hasufel's strong back. He lent down and offered Siawyn his hand, but instead of taking it she leapt swiftly onto the horse's back, just in front of Aragorn, grinning at him as she did so. But Aragorn was not grinning back; he was looking amazed at what he thought he had just seen. He noticed Siawyn looking at him and smiled weakly. She turned her head back to the front, and as she did so her light brown hair flicked away slightly, showing noticeably pointed ears beneath, confirming what Aragorn had just seen before. That would explain everything; she was not of human kind at all, but an Elf.  
  
So what did you think? Please review, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! 


	5. Reactions

Hey ppl! I really like this chapter so I hope u do too!!!!! Please review to tell me what you think! And thanks sooo much to my beta who does such a great job!!!!!!! I was thinking of changing the title to 'follow the river' which is a significant part still to come in the story, please review to tell me what you think of that too. I was also thinking of rating this a little higher, cos there are going to be lots of battles, violence, and gory details! Just great for someone who doesn't like the sight of blood.  
  
Aragorn glanced sideways at the wizard riding beside him; by the knowing look on Gandalf 's face, he was pondering the same question. If Siawyn was an Elf, why had she been brought up with humans? It was unlikely that her parents had decided to live amongst mortals. Unless something had happened to them, and she had been found alone.  
  
Siawyn slid forwards as she drifted into sleep; quickly Aragorn wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her from falling from the horse. She woke up startled, and disorientated.  
  
"If you are going to sleep, Siawyn, I suggest you lean backwards onto me so you do not fall." Aragorn said quietly, not wishing to cause her any embarrassment.  
  
"Thank you for the offer Aragorn, but I will try not to fall asleep," replied Siawyn. It would be very embarrassing for her if she woke up leaning against Aragorn, and even worse...drooling.  
  
"Besides, how much longer are we riding for?"  
  
"Until the sun sets, and the trees are no longer shrouded in the golden light of day. Perhaps even longer. We must be quick; Saruman's army is nearly prepared for battle. Rohan will be its first target," Aragorn stated solemnly. Siawyn slender hands clenched a torn piece of her dress tightly. No one wanted to kill Saruman as much as she.  
  
They continued riding through sunset and into the growing night. Engulfed in darkness, Gimli could see nothing about them. What if Orcs hid behind the gnarled and windswept trees waiting for his back to turn before firing a poisoned arrow into his back?  
  
But Gandalf would not lead them into danger without warning, and Legolas' elven eyes could penetrate even the darkest of spaces. Apart from superior hearing, superior eyesight and immortality, Elves were not that special. Sure they were tall, but what use were those if you could not wield an axe like a dwarf.  
  
"Legolas, are you keeping a sharp eye for evil?" asked Gimli suspiciously, to the Elf riding by his side.  
  
Legolas chucked. "Aye Gimli, there are no fell beasts about this clear night. Surely you can see for yourself, or can you not see over the saddle?" Gimli growled just loud enough for Legolas to hear.  
  
"You can keep your comments about my height to yourself, Elf," Gimli replied, causing Legolas and Gandalf to laugh harder.  
  
Siawyn woke up startled as the horses rhythmic hoof beats slowed and stopped. She had been asleep? Oh no. She had leant back against Aragorn, and her head was resting on his shoulder. She sat back up straight. Luckily, she had not drooled.  
  
"Had a nice sleep?" Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"Yes- I mean- why did you not wake me?"  
  
"It was obvious you were tired. You had huge bags under your eyes," replied Aragorn cheerfully. Siawyn sighed heavily; she was somewhat irritated but thankful all the same.  
  
"We are stopping for the night?" she said changing the conversation quickly.  
  
"For what is left of it, I think." Aragorn slid off the horse, and offered his hand again. He was actually wondering if he would be able to walk, as he was so stiff. Siawyn took it and jumped swiftly off, then walked to where the others were sitting. Her torn dress danced in the icy breeze, and she was barely seen in the dark with Aragorn's grey cloak still wrapped about her.  
  
"How is it, that you do not look even the slightest bit stiff after such a ride, Siawyn? Only Legolas does not feel weary," said Gimli, as he peered at her in the darkness.  
  
"She slept most of the time, but that is a question I was pondering to," added Aragorn.  
  
"I am never stiff after a ride, but as Aragorn said, I slept most of the time," she replied. Siawyn could hear the gentle gurgle of water not far off into the small wood next to which they stopped. "Perfect," she whispered as she headed into the wood.  
  
"Where are you going Siawyn?" said Legolas as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"There is a brook nearby, and I wish to wash, is that alright. Or do you wish to watch; I do not care either way just cease your questions elf and leave me be?" she said bluntly. Legolas' eyes narrowed, it was impossible to get along with someone like that.  
  
"It is freezing!" stated Gimli.  
  
"The cold does not bother me Gimli, I did this all the time in my village. None else but me would go though, it was too cold for the others."  
  
"Legolas let her go, she will not be far away," said Gandalf. Siawyn turned, glaring at the elf and then disappeared into the forest.  
  
"She is mad," stated Gimli. "Truly mad."  
  
"She is not mad Gimli, only different," said Gandalf.  
  
"From what?" questioned Legolas as he sat back down onto the cold stony ground.  
  
"From you and I, Gimli," added Aragorn.  
  
"From male kind?" said Gimli again; feeling slightly annoyed that he and Legolas seemed to be the only ones not involved in this 'secret'. What was Aragorn speaking of, Legolas and Gandalf were Male too, unless they were hiding something.  
  
"No, from Mortal kind."  
  
"WHAT?" chorused the Elf and Dwarf together, both standing simultaneously? "Surely you do not mean-."  
  
"Yes Legolas, she is an Elf," Said Aragorn cheerfully, he had noticed it before his friend, and Legolas was the one with superior eyesight.  
  
"She is arrogant and an Elf!"  
  
"Not unlike yourself Legolas," Gimli said happily, he was also shocked, but it was fun to get back at the Elf. Legolas shot him a glare before turning his gaze back to Gandalf.  
  
"How do you know? I know that she is tall, but many human females are tall."  
  
"I would have thought you would have noticed Legolas," Said the Wizard. "She has extensive eyesight, and stealth not capable of a human."  
  
"We have also seen her ears," Aragorn said as Legolas turned to look at him. "They are pointed, she is very definitely of elf kind"  
  
"There is no use in denying it Legolas, that is not going to change her," added Gimli. Legolas was standing with his fists clenched tightly, and his eyes flashed with shock.  
  
"Why did you not tell me earlier?"  
  
"She would have heard, and she most probably does not know yet herself," Gandalf whispered.  
  
"Though she might now, hearing your raised voice."  
  
"But her parents-."  
  
"We have thought of that too," Gandalf said wearily. "They must have been killed, and she found orphaned by the villagers. No wonder she was considered to be a priestess. Humans in those parts must never have seen an Elf before or thought of them as non-existent in the world any longer. We must not tell her yet; we shall wait until tomorrow, or until we reach Rohan as it may come as a shock." He paused. " She has been gone a long time, can you look for her Legolas." Legolas nodded then headed following the path that Siawyn had taken. The trickling of the brook neared, but she was not in sight.  
  
Siawyn heard footsteps drawing nearer; she quickly pulled on her dress; what was left of it, over her wet undergarments, and then put the grey cloak on top. Finally she was clean, or cleaner then she was. Her hair had been incredibly dirty, mud caking it and it had taken a while to remove it.  
  
Carefully, she ripped a strip of fabric from her dress and nimbly tied her hair back in a single braid, tucking the stray strands behind her pointed ears. No one else in her village had pointed ears, but then again, no one could see or hear as well as she.  
  
She climbed up the base of the nearest tree then along the branch. Suddenly Legolas' light blond hair came into view, and he stopped just underneath her.  
  
"Wanting to have a peek were you?" Siawyn whispered in his ear. Legolas turned quickly to see her hanging upside down with her legs wrapped around the branch just above him. She pulled her self up, and swiftly and gracefully swung down to the ground. Her long hair was tied back into a hurried braid with a rag from her dress, and without thought she was announcing her Elven heritage; something that she did not realise, he mused.  
  
"We were wondering where you had disappeared off to," Legolas said with restraint.  
  
"Were you worrying about me?" Siawyn pouted playfully.  
  
"It is hard not to when someone as young...and defenceless, as you; wonders of into a dark wood when the enemy is nearby."  
  
"Defenceless am I?"  
  
Legolas growled to himself and tried to ignore her.  
  
"I suppose I need a, big, strong, Elf like you to protect me," she mocked. Legolas stopped suddenly, then took a step closer to her; pushing her against the tree with force.  
  
"It is not wise to mock someone, stronger then yourself," he said quietly with a fixed jaw.  
  
"Oh really, I am sorry, I did not realize," she replied sarcastically. Siawyn gasped as he pushed her closer still to the tree. Siawyn smiled, still keeping eye contact, as her hand lifted the delicate torn material of her dress, and unsheathed a small dagger from the belt that had been tied around her thigh. Before he could notice what she had done, she held the knife to his neck. "Not so defenceless now, am I?" Legolas raised an eyebrow; no female had ever tried that on him before. He grabbed her wrist and twisted. Siawyn winced and the knife dropped soundlessly to the ground. Legolas smirked as Siawyn rubbed her wrist.  
  
"That was a worthy try," he said truthfully, stooping and picking her dagger up off the ground. "Better luck next time, though I doubt you will get that close again." He handed the dagger back to her, and she sheathed it.  
  
"Why are you so arrogant? I thought Elves are meant to be all graceful and pleasant, but you are quite the opposite?" said Siawyn bluntly, speaking her mind.  
  
"Me arrogant! You speak for yourself! You are neither graceful, nor pleasant!" He replied hotly. He could feel his face redden and he inwardly cringed at his foolish mistake.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, I am not of Elf kind!" Siawyn said with confusion.  
  
"Nothing. But if anything you are the arrogant one!"  
  
"Do I laugh at you every time you fall?"  
  
"No."  
  
"See!"  
  
"I have not fallen!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Legolas laughed, and continued walking; strangely he was beginning to think her company more pleasant than painful. Siawyn paused as if thinking the conversation through again.  
  
"I regret that I did find that amusing."  
  
"A-HA!" Siawyn cried.  
  
"That does not mean I am any more arrogant then you, and I regret that I should have been so heartless," he paused as they got closer to their companions. "But let us not speak of this any longer though, the others are resting, and will not wish to be disturbed by childish arguments." Siawyn nodded with agreement, and followed him out of the forest. No one was resting yet, but watching the pair with great interest.  
  
"Were there any problems?" questioned Aragorn with amusement. "It sounded as if a murder was being committed."  
  
"Yes, Siawyn tried to kill me," Legolas said with a grin, then looked at Siawyn. "But did not succeed, to her despair."  
  
"If anything you were the one trying to kill me!" Siawyn said feigning innocence.  
  
"Let us save this argument until we ride again, and rest. In a few hours we shall ride again, and we will need all the energy we can muster. By afternoon we shall reach the golden hall of Theoden, so sleep now and I shall keep watch," said Gandalf as he leaned on his white staff.  
  
Aragorn stretched himself out on the ground on his back, Gimli on one side, and Siawyn curled up in his cloak on the other. Legolas lay between her and Gandalf stood on the other side. Siawyn dozed, and Gimli snored. Legolas lay silent on his back, thinking over the revelations of the day; as did Aragorn, until once more; it was time to rise and mount their horses.  
  
Please review! 


	6. Disturbing memories

Hi Sorry it has taken me so long to update, spose it doesn't really matter seeing as NO ONE is reading it. Thanks to those who do and review though! AND Thanks again to my excellent better! Ps Silent readers are NOT appreciated. Please review.  
  
"Did anyone here get any sleep at all?"  
  
Siawyn asked tiredly as she leaped onto Hasufel, who stood just in front of Aragorn.  
  
"Not even a little!" exclaimed Gimli.  
  
It was still dark all around them, and there were still a few hours of darkness until sunrise. It would have been easier to sleep whilst riding than lying on the cold grass, with nothing to do but think of what was to come.  
  
"I dozed, but that was about it. I kept having disturbing dreams and though I could not see what was going on, I still felt cold hard terror in my stomach," said Siawyn. "I have often had that dream, this was not the first time and I don't know what it means"  
  
Gandalf thought about this for a while as the tired horses cantered through the darkness. It seemed that Siawyn had some forgotten memories that she was trying to recall, or to forget.  
  
Siawyn watched silently from her horse as they journeyed onward. The dew- ridden grasses glistened in the moonlight as the moon sank lower and lower in the sky. Her eyelids drooped, the rhythmic beats of the horses cantering made her feel sleepy, and soon she was asleep.  
  
The forest around her was golden with early morning sunlight; she had seen this place before. Something about it was familiar.  
  
"Siawyn,"  
  
A female voice said as she grasped her hand. She turned her head to look up at a tall elegant woman dressed in a silver dress, a silver sword tied sat on her hip, towering over her. The women's long light brown hair showed pointed ears in front of her braids. She had a large white lily in her hand, offering it to her.  
  
"Smell Siawyn! Is it not beautiful! It looks just like my necklace."  
  
She pulled a small-chained silver necklace over her head. On the chain was a small flower glittering with small stones that sparkled in the light. She placed it over Siawyn's head.  
  
"There, it shall be your necklace now, keep it safe for it is very precious to me. Does that not look beautiful?"  
  
"Oh thank you mother!"  
  
Siawyn cried with joy as she grabbed her mother's hand even tighter. Her mother laughed softly, then turned her head to look at the tall young male standing only a little way off.  
  
"Come Siawyn, your father wishes us to hurry and not waste time smelling the flowers"  
  
She whispered, pulling the little girl forward. The tall man smiled and held out his hand to his daughters free one, Siawyn took it quickly.  
  
"Where are we going father?"  
  
"Have we not told you? We are going to Fangorn, to see the Ent's before we sail!" Her father replied enthusiastically.  
  
"What are Ents?"  
  
"Ents are as big as trees! They are the shepherds of the forest!" Siawyn's mother told her softly, her voice full of wonder.  
  
"Is it far? My legs are sore," said Siawyn quietly. Her father laughed, and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Is that better my hên,"  
  
Siawyn nodded her head happily, and then stuck her thumb in her mouth, whilst fingering the flower on her mother's necklace.  
  
"Fangorn is far, but it will not take too-."  
  
His sentence was cut short as a horn sounded in the forest near to them. It wailed, long and bitter, cold fear clutched her throat and stomach, as the harsh voices echoed through the once peaceful forest. Siawyn clutched her hands to her ears, and closed her eyes tight, screaming as she did so-  
  
"Siawyn!"  
  
Cried a familiar voice calling her back to reality. THUMP, all the air in her lungs exploded as she hit the ground. Siawyn gasped and opened her eyes, small dots masked her vision and she had to blink violently to be rid of them.  
  
"Are you injured?" Aragorn was kneeling next to her on the ground.  
  
"What...what happened?"  
  
"You fell of your horse! It's a wonder the beast did not trample you on the way down," Gimli answered.  
  
"It was a bit more dramatic then that Gimli," said a tall figure looming over the top of her. "I feel more sorry for the horse, or Aragorn, then her. You screamed so loudly, Siawyn, which it is a wonder the whole of Isengard is not on our backs. The poor horse was terrified, leaping into the air, throwing you off and nearly Aragorn as well. So much for travelling undetected. Theoden probably knows we are coming already, or at least a hysterical female is." The figure bent down closer to reveal the face of Legolas, with a slight grin he said, "Are you alright though?"  
  
Siawyn looked over at the horses; Hasufel was pawing the ground nervously nearby, and the others were grazing as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I am fine... I think, thank you for your concern though Legolas."  
  
Siawyn sat up straight slowly. It was not the first time she had fallen from a horse; at least it was grass and not stone, like last time. "It was just a bad dream." Siawyn got up quickly, and walked over to Hasufel, wobbling slightly.  
  
"A bad dream? More like a night mare!" Legolas added unhelpfully.  
  
"Come on my friends, Siawyn has declared she is fine, we must hurry to reach the golden halls,"  
  
Gandalf stated as he climbed back onto Shadowfax's back. The others mounted and they continued riding.  
  
Siawyn reflected back on her dream, it seemed so real... her parents, that terrible sound. Siawyn shook her head to remove the thoughts using a mind exercise she had been taught, to clear her head of emotions. She had always mastered the taught exercises well before her peers.  
  
Red shafts of light leapt above the dark walls of Emyn Muil far away to their left. Dawn came clear and bright and a slight breeze shook the rough blades of grass around them. Suddenly Shadowfax stopped and neighed, and Gandalf pointed ahead.  
  
"Look!"  
  
He cried as the others lifted their tired eyes. Before them stood the mountains of the South: white tipped and streaked with black. The grasslands rolled against the hills that clustered at their feet, and flowed up into many valleys still dim and dark, untouched by the light of dawn, winding their way to the heart of the great mountains.  
  
Immediately before the travellers the widest of these glens opened like a long gulf among the hills. Far inward they glimpsed a tumbled mountain-mass with one tall peak; at the mouth of the vale there stood like a sentinel a lonely height. About its feet there flowed, as a thread of silver, the stream that issued from the dale; upon its brow they caught, still far away, a glint of the rising sun, a glimmer of gold.  
  
"Speak Legolas!" cried Gandalf. "Tell what you see before us."  
  
Legolas shielded his eyes from the light of the rising sun.  
  
"I see a white stream that comes down from the snows," he said. "Where it issues from the shadow of the vale a green hill rises upon the east. There is a dike, and a mighty wall; a fence of thorns encircles it. Within there rise the roofs of houses; and in the midst; set upon a green terrace, stands a great hall of men. To my eyes it seems as if the roof is thatched with gold, shining far across the land. Golden are the posts of its doors, and guarding them at either side are men in shining mail. But all within the courts are still asleep."  
  
"Edoras those courts are called," said Gandalf. "And Meduseld is that golden hall. There dwells Theoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan. The road lies plain before us, but we must be wary, for war is abroad and the horse lords do not sleep even if they seem to from a far. Draw no weapon and speak no haughty until we come before Theoden' s seat."  
  
Thanks for reading, now if you will direct your cursor to the review button AND click it, and leave a review it will be greatly appreciated. PS: flamers who complain I have left things out like calling Legolas prince and not Aragorn, Siawyn does not know Aragorn is a king, she has only been with the company for 3 nights! So just wait and think before you flame. Constructive critisisum is always welcome. (constructive mind) 


End file.
